Time in Disneyland
by FieryAmDrag001
Summary: Kakashi and the other sensai's decided to get rid of their teams and send them to a theme park. As they went and left them, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Gai's team and the Sand siblings plus two Uchihas incounter that Disneyland is more than it seems. READ!
1. Kiddie Horrors

**Time in Disneyland**

_Summary:_** Kakashi and the other sensai's decided that the students should take a break, plus they can be free from training them. But as they arrive to Disneyland and meet Walt Disney, things turn from 'Its a small world after all' to 'Its a crazy nightmare after all'. But there are some good things, maybe romance? Rated T for future chapters, Couples: SasuSaku, InoShika, OCNaruHina, KibaOCGaara, Temari OC, TenNeji, and lots more! Kunoichi Flame Master is writing with me on this one!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" a girl with short dark raven hair and soft coal black eyes said. Kakashi smiled at his team with amusement. Naruto seemed to like the place, Sakura and Sasuke looked horrified. The girl stared back at the silver haired jounin in disbelief. 

"We're fifteen(except Sasu-niisan who is 16)! Not little 5 year olds!" The youngest Uchiha yelled while tugging her sensai's jacket.

"Yeah sensai, I thought we were going to train, not this loony bin!" Sasuke scowled.

"Well Sasuke and Riley, this is a chance for you to relax and have fun...besides this is considered a mission...Oh look we're not the only ones!" Kakakshi pointed 2 feet away from them. There was Kurenai with Team 8, Asuma with Team 10, Gai and his team, also the Sand siblings were there too.

"Kakashi, my arch rival, what are you doing here?" Gai asked, thinking how hip Kakashi was and how he hated it.

"I could ask the same to all of you" He was reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Riley looked to a boy who looks like her twin standing with team 8, waved at him. He waved back and gave a looked that said 'You're here too huh?'. She nodded and looked at his team, but mostly to Inuzuka.

"Alright you guys, we are going to leave you here for a year, to rest your body and chakra...until then HAVE FUN!!!" The teachers all said and then disappeared in a flash. The chunnins/genins were left dumbfounded and talked amongest themselves.

"Well this stinks, What ARE we doing here?" Temari asked while trying to hold Gaara back from killing anyone. Then a man appeared infront of them who looked in his mid 50's with a penguin tuxedo on.

"Welcome my friends, I am Walt Disney and HERE IS DISNEYLAND...This my partner and you're guide...TinkerBell" Then a girl about 14 years old, golden blonde hair and green eyes was wearing a REALLY short Tinkerbell Costume that fits her curvy figure, and had small wings. She seemed unhappy and not to be messed with, but in her eyes it screamed fear and lonliness.

"...Hey..." The girl said monotonously and waved her broken and fake wand. Walt Disney and the girl lead them inside the theme park, locking the gates fast. Some of them tried to get out but it was locked tight. But people like Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Riley and her twin, they remained calm, but were alert and on their guard/

"WHAT KIND OF RELAXING IS THIS?!?!" Naruto shouted while banging the door. Walt Disney laughed like a maniac while the girl looked fearsome and worried.


	2. Doom room or a Crazy Mouse?

**Time in Disneyland**

_Summary:_** Kakashi and the other sensai's decided that the students should take a break, plus they can be free from training them. But as they arrive to Disneyland and meet Walt Disney, things turn from 'Its a small world after all' to 'Its a crazy nightmare after all'. But there are some good things, maybe romance? Rated T for future chapters, Couples: SasuSaku, InoShika, OCNaruHina, KibaOCGaara, Temari OC, TenNeji, and lots more! Kunoichi Flame Master is writing with me on this one!**

**_RECAP_**

"Welcome my friends, I am Walt Disney and HERE IS DISNEYLAND...This my partner and you're guide...TinkerBell" Then a girl about 14 years old, golden blonde hair and green eyes was wearing a REALLY short Tinkerbell Costume that fits her curvy figure, and had small wings. She seemed unhappy and not to be messed with, but in her eyes it screamed fear and lonliness.

"...Hey..." The girl said monotonously and waved her broken and fake wand. Walt Disney and the girl lead them inside the theme park, locking the gates fast. Some of them tried to get out but it was locked tight. But people like Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Riley and her twin, they remained calm, but were alert and on their guard/

"WHAT KIND OF RELAXING IS THIS?!?!" Naruto shouted while banging the door. Walt Disney laughed like a maniac while the girl looked fearsome and worried. All the teen ninjas stared in horror as little dwarves were grabbing them and took them hostage.

"Take them to their_...rooms_...MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" After Walt said that in a creepy voice and evil laughter, the dwarves took them away, where they will await their doom...

**_Now on with the story...And by the way I know that Walt Disney died a long time ago but use your imagination and wait...thanks!_**

* * *

The dwarves threw them in and locked their door on the way out. The boys stood up and helped the girls on their feet, but looked around the room in shocked. The room was not what they imagined, it was a clean and very fancy hotel suite. Sasuke checked the room out, incase of boobie traps or some rabie animal might jump out. The wallpaper was royal white and the floors were polished wood. There was two grey love seats and a dark blue couch that can fit five people and a coffee table in the middle, facing the five gianormous windows, which had a view of the theme park. There was a fancy kitchen the size of a single bedroom with a wide glass table with 17 soft chairs. There was a pool table and there were three doors. Sakura and Ino went inside a red door, and across them Naruto and Riley's twin brother Alvin checked the blue door. 

"Hey girls, check this out..." Sakura shouted as Ino poped out the door with a big smile on her face. TenTen and Hinata ran in the room, not aware that they might be indangered somehow. Temari and Riley still kept their guard on but walked in anyways. As they walked in their eyes widdened at the sight of their room. The walls were dark red with golden chinese letters, the carpet was soft furry white, the carpet was 6 beds with different colours with their names on it, a balcony with a view of Disneyland, a yellow sofa for three and two black recliners, A silver plasma TV, at the corner was a light wood shelf full of books and magazines, a bar full of drinks and abit of alcohol and many chinese lamps and decorations along with a mini fridge full of snacks and sugary sweeties.

"This...is...AWESOME!!!!" Riley screamed as she jumped on her bed, the sheets was black and covered with silver stars while the pillows were black too but with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"A-a-agreed..." Hinata whispered and sat on her sky blue bed, her sheets covered with clouds while her pillow had a fox on it. She blushed when she saw the pillow and threw it at Riley when she laughed. Temari looked at the corner near the bar and saw their bags on the floor.

"Wow...quick service..." She mumbled as she watched Sakura on the balcony and Ino jumping on her lilac bed, and hugging her dark purple pillow. TenTen walked out of the room to check on the boys. The rest of the girls followed and went striaght to the blue door. As they walked in, they saw the boys, gaping at their room. The walls was indigo and the floor was black marble. 5 bunk beds (one of them had three instead of two), a brown leather couch that can fit three people, 5 red and blue bean bags, a bar, a mini fridge full of food, a pinball machine, a wide screen TV with a Nintendo Wii and PS3, a shelf filled with comics, books and video games, a computer and a soccer net, Naruto and Alvin playing with the soccer ball. The serious dudes (Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara) just sat in the bean bags, Kankuro and Choji were snacking near the fridge, Kiba and Shikamaru played the PS3.

"Hi girls, isn't our room the greatest?!" Alvin asked and kicked the ball pass Naruto and scored a goal. Suddenly Mickey Mouse jumped out of their closet. Everyone screamed but Rock Lee just ran out of the room.

"Hayuck...Hiya kids!" It said as its eyes seem to roll aroudn in a weird way. The girls gagged while the boys looked disturbed. Then Mickey grabbed the nearest person who was unfortunately, Sakura.She screamed and kicked his big nose. He squeaked in pain and disappeared with her. Sasuke looked so mad, he punched the wall causing a small crack and hole. But afterwards, it revealed to be a secret passageway.

"Woah...nice punch Onii-san, lets see whats inside!!!" Riley exclaimed as she ran down the cascading stairs.

"Mate Riri-chan! It might be dangerous!" Kiba and Sasuke shouted and ran after the female Uchiha. Alvin sighed and walked down along with Gaara, who kept on muttering how annoying that uchiha girl was. As the rest followed them, it was dark and many yellow rats ran passed them. Ino, TenTen and Temari shrieked and ran ahead of the rest. Hinata shuddered, feeling the chill in the air, causing Naruto in a concerned way. As all of them reached a black wooden door, Neji opened it to reveal...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER...REVIEWS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!


	3. Everyone's Loves Crack!

**Time in Disneyland**

_Summary:_** Kakashi and the other sensai's decided that the students should take a break, plus they can be free from training them. But as they arrive to Disneyland and meet Walt Disney, things turn from 'Its a small world after all' to 'Its a crazy nightmare after all'. But there are some good things, maybe romance? Rated T for future chapters, Couples: SasuSaku, InoShika, OCNaruHina, KibaOCGaara, Temari OC, TenNeji, and lots more! Kunoichi Flame Master is writing with me on this one!**

**RECAP**

"Hi girls, isn't our room the greatest?!" Alvin asked and kicked the ball pass Naruto and scored a goal. Suddenly Mickey Mouse jumped out of their closet. Everyone screamed but Rock Lee just ran out of the room.

"Hayuck...Hiya kids!" It said as its eyes seem to roll aroudn in a weird way. The girls gagged while the boys looked disturbed. Then Mickey grabbed the nearest person who was unfortunately, Sakura.She screamed and kicked his big nose. He squeaked in pain and disappeared with her. Sasuke looked so mad, he punched the wall causing a small crack and hole. But afterwards, it revealed to be a secret passageway.

"Woah...nice punch Onii-san, lets see whats inside!!!" Riley exclaimed as she ran down the cascading stairs.

"Mate Riri-chan! It might be dangerous!" Kiba and Sasuke shouted and ran after the female Uchiha. Alvin sighed and walked down along with Gaara, who kept on muttering how annoying that uchiha girl was. As the rest followed them, it was dark and many yellow rats ran passed them. Ino, TenTen and Temari shrieked and ran ahead of the rest. Hinata shuddered, feeling the chill in the air, causing Naruto in a concerned way. As all of them reached a black wooden door, Neji opened it to reveal...

**Now on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

As all of them reached a black wooden door, Neji opened it to reveal...they found a desserted beach. White sand and the clear blue ocean, they looked at the orange sunset and the green palm trees. Riley was paddling her feet on the water while Sasuke and Kiba were playing volleyball. Naruto, who was probably on crack, walked over to them, making the tohers looked confuzzled.

"Oy! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called out, Sasuke looked at him and getting hit HARD by a volleyball. This sight made Kiba laugh, so the others followed, gaining them a one evil glare from the eldest Uchiha.

"grrr...I DeaR Say...WhAT IS IT NOW!?!" He replied in a British accent similar to James Bond. Naruto starred at withb a serious face as the Mission Impossible theme song. He walked over infront of him in slow motion. Ino rolled her eyes but Hinata was swooning over Naruto's coolness.The blonde boy placed his thumb inbetween his middle and pointer fingers. He laughed at Sasuke who, looked shocked and absolutely gobsmacked.

"Haha! Look Sasuke! I got you nose!" Sasuke's eyes widdened and he grabbed where his nose should be and spazzed out.

"OMG! MY NOSE! MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE! WHAT'D YOU DO WITH IT!?" Sasuke screamed. Naruto's jaws dropped, Sakura (who just arrived) and Ino had a face that looks like 'Is this the guy we thiught was awesome?', as for the Uchiha twins...well they were suprised and sweatdropped along with there fellow ninjas.

"Dude...thats like...the oldest trick in the book..." But Sasuke ignored Uzumaki's comment and started to run around like the idiot emo he is. He stopped infront of his baby cousin and started to shake her back and forth.

"OMG! RILEY! I NEED A MIRROR! NO! A PLASTIC SURGEON! SSSSSSAAAAAAKKKKKUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA!!!" He ran to the pink haired kunoichi, dragging the poor girl and the swirly eyed Riley up back to the boys room. Narut sighed in annoyance and looked out on the horizen.He saw Hinata, her hair swaying through the wind and her creamy skin reflected the sun. Indeed she looked as beautiful as ever, making Naruto drool as to how hot and sexy she was. Then Alvin broke the silence.

"Ummm...Has anyone noticed how Sakura came here and escaped the freaky oversized Mouse?" He asked with a laugh. Neji, Gaara and Shino nodded while the others just shrugged it off as they went back where Sasuke and the two girls disappeared to. Back to the boys room through the black door, out of the passageway finding a beaten up Sasuke and two**_ VERY _**angry kunoichis.

"Golly gee whiz...what happened?!" Shikamaru asked, waving his arms in the air. Everyone looked at him like if **_he's _**the one on crack here.

"Uhhhh...I mean...what a drag..."

"MY ONII-SAN IS ANOTHER KAKASHI!!!!!" Riley screamed as she banged her older cousin with a sledge hammer. Sakura, who was holding a flame thorwer, was foaming with sugar and burned the wide screen TV.

"AWWWW...man! Not the TV!!!" Kiba cried with anime tears.

"YOU'LL BE NEXT IF WE DON'T GET OUTTA HERE...I think Sakura-san is on crack as well..." Alvin screamed and hid behind Temari. She sighed, grabbed her fan and hit Sakura's head, causing her to fly out the window. Riley, who was not on crack, just stopped beating the wuss of a cousin. She breathed heavily and fainted on Kiba, who blushed and carried her to her bedroom.

"Wow...that...was...weird" They all nodded at TenTen's comment but then Kankuro burst out.

"Hey...where's the green bushy brow weirdo?!" All of them started to search for Lee, hoping that he's not eaten by Winnie the Pooh or something like that

**_Meanwhile with Kiba and Riley..._**

Riley woke up with a started, She sat up to see Kiba, sleeping next to her and holding her hand. The female Uchiha smiled as she got out of bed not waking up the dog boy. She saw Akamaru lied on the foot of her bed, snoring cutely. Riley shook Kiba, trying to wake him up. Suddenly someone covered her mouth so she won't scream.

"Now, now my princess...We don't want things to get ugly do we?" The girl faced around to see a man, wearing a pirate costume. He tied her up and put sleeping gas on her. But before she past out again, she heard him say.

"The name is Captain Jack Sparrow"

* * *

Another cliffhanger guys..so you know what to do...REVIEW ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	4. The future sure is white

**Time in Disneyland**

_Summary:_** Kakashi and the other sensai's decided that the students should take a break, plus they can be free from training them. But as they arrive to Disneyland and meet Walt Disney, things turn from 'Its a small world after all' to 'Its a crazy nightmare after all'. But there are some good things, maybe romance? Rated T for future chapters, Couples: SasuSaku, InoShika, OCNaruHina, KibaOCGaara, Temari OC, TenNeji, and lots more! Kunoichi Flame Master is writing with me on this one!**

_**RECAP**_

"Golly gee whiz...what happened?!" Shikamaru asked, waving his arms in the air. Everyone looked at him like if **_he's _**the one on crack here.

"Uhhhh...I mean...what a drag..."

"MY ONII-SAN IS ANOTHER KAKASHI!!!!!" Riley screamed as she banged her older cousin with a sledge hammer. Sakura, who was holding a flame thorwer, was foaming with sugar and burned the wide screen TV.

"AWWWW...man! Not the TV!!!" Kiba cried with anime tears.

"YOU'LL BE NEXT IF WE DON'T GET OUTTA HERE...I think Sakura-san is on crack as well..." Alvin screamed and hid behind Temari. She sighed, grabbed her fan and hit Sakura's head, causing her to fly out the window. Riley, who was not on crack, just stopped beating the wuss of a cousin. She breathed heavily and fainted on Kiba, who blushed and carried her to her bedroom.

"Wow...that...was...weird" They all nodded at TenTen's comment but then Kankuro burst out.

"Hey...where's the green bushy brow weirdo?!" All of them started to search for Lee, hoping that he's not eaten by Winnie the Pooh or something like that

**_Meanwhile with Kiba and Riley..._**

Riley woke up with a started, She sat up to see Kiba, sleeping next to her and holding her hand. The female Uchiha smiled as she got out of bed not waking up the dog boy. She saw Akamaru lied on the foot of her bed, snoring cutely. Riley shook Kiba, trying to wake him up. Suddenly someone covered her mouth so she won't scream.

"Now, now my princess...We don't want things to get ugly do we?" The girl faced around to see a man, wearing a pirate costume. He tied her up and put sleeping gas on her. But before she past out again, she heard him say.

"The name is Captain Jack Sparrow"

NOW ON WITH THE STORY...

* * *

Kiba woke up with a start. **(woah..dejavu!)** Akamaru barked at Kiba, signalling Riley disappeared. Then Kiba was fully awake and ran around the room in his underwear yelling "RILEY IS MISSING!!!". The shinobis and kunoichis ran in the room, Temari smacked him with her enormous fan. 

"Get a grip Inuzuka...now answer me this," She turned to Kiba creepily, making him inch away from her, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEST FRIEND YOU SICK FLEA CARRYING JERK!!!" She shook him silly, Kiba began to have swirly eyes.

"GAH! MAH BISHIE-NESS! RUINED! AND IT'S THAT SASUKE BRAT'S FAULT MAN!!!!!" A voice cried and in came...Kabuto, wearing a diaper, and behind him were Snow White and Cinderella in outfits like Victoria Beckaham and Catwomen. the young ninjas sweatdropped as they ran around the room, holding a box of crack.

"We love you mystery ninja!" They swooned and jumped out of the window with Kabuto. Sasuke woke up and saw the scene, and jumped after them shouting "COME BACK YOU SON OF A SNAKE!!!". Sakura, who cam eback from the door, saw this and jumped out with him screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!?!?!?". Naruto snickered and mumbled something like this happens everyday. Alvin and Gaara went frantic and ran around the room, smashinh anything that was in their way, mostly Naruto and Kiba. Akamaru sniffed the floor, finding a scent and nibbling on Hinata's jeans. She looked down on the pup and understood what he was trying to do.

"You guys I think Akamaru is trying to say something" Hinata said, making everyone stop in their tracks. Kiba sniffed the air and gasped.

"LE GASP...A PIRATE SCENT!!!" He cried and stupidly, jumped out the window. Shino sighed and send his spider friends to catch him. Naruto grinned and put his arm around the shy Hyugga.

"Hehe...Your just amazing Hina-chan...TAKE A LOOK GUYS THIS IS MY GAL!!" He shouted and walked back in a drunk manner. Hinata blushed crimson and fainted on the spot. Neji and Alvin looked each and said, "...They must be all on crack...".

"Hey guys, I found Lee!" TenTen revealed Rock Lee under her bed, but it lead to another yellow door.

"PEOPLE WHAT IS UP WITH TRAPDOORS AND SECRET PASSAGE WAY?!?" Temari shouted, obviously on crack as well. Alvin calmed her down by wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped in his arms and keeps kisses him. Gaara seemed unfazed by this, went straight inside the door. He wanted to rescue her as fast as he can, after all, she was the only one besides Temari and Alvin who he can really trust him...and calms him down from a killing spree. He watched over her ever since the Chunnins exams, but wasn't really there for her because he was Kazekage and they lived in different Villages. But something about the Uchiha girl, made his heart soften and her smile make him get butterflies in his stomach. He remembered how she tried to save her cousin from him and his sand coffin, when he was turning into the Shukaku. Her eyes showed determination and hatred, he didn't like that. The others were behind him as they walk in the dark.

"OW!! Naruto that was my FOOT"

"Uhhh...Ino, that wasn't me..."

"...Actually...it wasn't Naru-kun's fault...its mine.."

"Eeek...I forgive you Alvin-kun..."

"HEY YOU!! What are you doing here?" They all turn around to see the TinkerBell girl with a lamp in her hand. She was wearing a green nightie and frog slippers, tied her hair in a high ponytail. She looked like she was asleep for a decade.

"What the heck are _you _doing here little girl?!" Shino asked, preparing for his bugs to attack. Neji and the boys got their kunais and shurikens out and Gaara got his sand. The girls smacked their heads upside up. They pitied the girl, she was shivering with fear and her eyes were filled with tears. Hinata went to the girl and gave her a hankerchief, smiling.

"What is your name little one?" Hinata asked, giving her a sisterly hug. This kinda reminded her about Hanabi and how she was all hyper and jumped out of the roof tops without a bungee cord. The little girl sniffed and returned the embrace. All the girls went 'awww' while the guys rolled their eyes. But eh one who was touched the most was Naruto Uzumaki. His anime tears and snot was comng out and blew his boogies on Ino's hair.

"M-m-my n-n-na-a-ame i-i-is H-Ho-ta-ru" she stuttered and hid away in Hinata's back from all the stares. She explained that Riley was missing and the gang folloed Hotaru near a golden door. As they opened the door, they went in to find everything bright.

"Where are we?" Choji's voice echoed.

"THE FUTURE!!!!" Hotaru announced like George CLOONY!!

"Wow...the future sure is white!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yup, the future was white since the 70's..."

"Woah...I never knew that!"

"My eyes are too sensitive" groaned Neji.

"My eyes are too big" groaned Lee. Evryone looked at Shino and Naruto grabbed some sunglasses.

"Now he has the right idea!" Naruto pointed out and everyone put their sunglasses on while Shino looked dumbfounded. Suddenly Jack Sparrow appeared with Riley in his arms, dreaming of cows and how Kiba is a vampire. Then...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!! GET WRITING SOME REVIEWS!!!


	5. Kim and Ron

**Time in Disneyland**

_Summary:_** Kakashi and the other sensai's decided that the students should take a break, plus they can be free from training them. But as they arrive to Disneyland and meet Walt Disney, things turn from 'Its a small world after all' to 'Its a crazy nightmare after all'. But there are some good things, maybe romance? Rated T for future chapters, Couples: SasuSaku, InoShika, OCNaruHina, KibaOCGaara, Temari OC, TenNeji, and lots more! Kunoichi Flame Master is writing with me on this one!**

_**RECAP**_

"HEY YOU!! What are you doing here?" They all turn around to see the TinkerBell girl with a lamp in her hand. She was wearing a green nightie and frog slippers, tied her hair in a high ponytail. She looked like she was asleep for a decade.

"What the heck are _you _doing here little girl?!" Shino asked, preparing for his bugs to attack. Neji and the boys got their kunais and shurikens out and Gaara got his sand. The girls smacked their heads upside up. They pitied the girl, she was shivering with fear and her eyes were filled with tears. Hinata went to the girl and gave her a hankerchief, smiling.

"What is your name little one?" Hinata asked, giving her a sisterly hug. This kinda reminded her about Hanabi and how she was all hyper and jumped out of the roof tops without a bungee cord. The little girl sniffed and returned the embrace. All the girls went 'awww' while the guys rolled their eyes. But eh one who was touched the most was Naruto Uzumaki. His anime tears and snot was comng out and blew his boogies on Ino's hair.

"M-m-my n-n-na-a-ame i-i-is H-Ho-ta-ru" she stuttered and hid away in Hinata's back from all the stares. She explained that Riley was missing and the gang followed Hotaru near a golden door. As they opened the door, they went in to find everything bright.

"Where are we?" Choji's voice echoed.

"THE FUTURE!!!!" Hotaru announced like George CLOONY!!

"Wow...the future sure is white!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yup, the future was white since the 70's..."

"Woah...I never knew that!"

"My eyes are too sensitive" groaned Neji.

"My eyes are too big" groaned Lee. Evryone looked at Shino and Naruto grabbed some sunglasses.

"Now he has the right idea!" Naruto pointed out and everyone put their sunglasses on while Shino looked dumbfounded. Suddenly Jack Sparrow appeared with Riley in his arms, dreaming of cows and how Kiba is a vampire. Then...

NOW ON WITH THE STORY...

* * *

Sasuke ripped his clothes to reveal a Harry Potter costume, including scar, wand and dorky glasses. 

"EGAD!!! THAT BLOKE HAS GOT ME COUSIN!!" He shouted in a terrible British accent.

"Why are you speaking British onii-san?" Alvin asked while banging a random stick on his head.

"Jack Sparrow...what are you upto?" Hotaru asked, holding a bag of dog crap and a machine gun. Everyone except her sweatdropped, but then Jack smirked, laid Riley down and walked over casually.

"Well, Well, Well...if it isn't the traitor who became Walt's little play doll..." As he said that, the little girl's face went blank but tears began to flow from her eye sockets. Hinata glared at the filthy pirate, until a crash came form the wall. It was...Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (don't forget Rufus!). Akamaru barked at the hideous naked mole rat and it growled back, doing kung fu moves.

"Wow...It knows karate?" Alvin asked, and walked cautiously towards the red head girl. She armed herself while her blonde comrade prepared himself also. Kim backfliped over the confused Alvin and charged at Hinata. The Hyugga blocked the punch and swung her foot towards her stomach, causing Kim to fly to the wall.

"KP!!" The boy shouted as he was fighting against Alvin, but got knocked down to the ground.

"Why do want to hurt us?!" Hinata asked, shielding Hotaru and the others beside her.

"Because you're that crazy bastard's new body gaurds!" Kim exclaimed as she tried to get back on her feet.

"Who?" Alvin replied, knowing who she's talking about.

"That Disney dude and his playgirl coward!" Ron shouted and pointed his index finger at Hotaru. Rufus nodded and so did Jack.

"You see, Walty decided to lock all the Disney characters inside the amusement park...and making us his slaves and army to conquer the world!" Jack explained as he still glared at Hotaru.

"But why be harsh on Hotaru?" TenTen wondered.

"Because she knows all of Walt Disney's plans and secrets...plus she sent her friends into obilvion..." Everyone looked behind Jack and saw Riley, limping towards them. Kiba smiled and hugged her for dear life. She nodded towards Kim and she and Ron lead the others to a room full of people.

"Great, more characters!" Sasuke shouted back to his normal voice.

"Wow, Sasuke-teme, you've recovered fast!" Naruto laughed. Riley explained on Jack told her everything and was introduce to Kim and Ron. She also told them that half of the Disney people were on their side, but some are under Walt's spell, thanks to Hotaru. he Tinkerbell felt guilty but Hinata just embraced her for comfort. Suddenly...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER...YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! 


End file.
